cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorron Ordo
:"This is Mandalore our home...our unity...and our destiny"' (actual quote from thorun himself)'' Thorun Ordo was a Mandalorian war hero who quickly saved Aloquar Ordo's life from an explosion. He was also one of the survivors who had to give up there weapons along side Aloquar ordo after a battle with Jedi under the command of Jedi master Dooku. After he was forced to give up his weapon he escaped Republic prison and was hiding with some bounty hunters such as Bossk and Aurra sing, he never met his twin brother and his mother died in child birth and his father died in the Mandalorian War...His father was the one who saved Jasta Mareel from certain death.he soon left Aurra Sing after Aurra wanted money after a beton pod racers even though Thorun was poor, he stole a small cargo ship to his home planet of Mandalore where he soon heard about his old friend Aloquar Ordo starting a new rising of Mandalorians...the Mandalorian Guild. He also was rewarded for his effort with new armor and the rank of commander. ''the one thing that he wanted no one to know was that his father was also a error error error'''. ''CHAPTER 2: war is hell by the mid-clone wars thorun was one of the best commanders ever to be in the guild. He was leading a fleat called the black hornet into battle with an army of about 500 men he succeded in the battle but his ship (the surviver) was blown up after the exit of planting a bomb in the death watch mother ship. He soon had an award ceremoney for defeating the death watch attack and returning with 467 of the 500 that were in the battle, although somthing was about to go horribly wrong...a sniper from the building over shot his jedi brother...the killer was soon identified as mak'joo ali'k, a death watch spy and assasin. Thorun was so heart broken he ended up stabbing mak'joo in the heart...with his brother lightsaber, he was so stressful..though most of it came from the loss of his mentor eli macino...his farm was burnt down by a death watch camp on felucia, thorun thought the only way to get rid of his stress was to wipe out the death watch tribe...soon he stole a ship from a bounty hunter the ship's name is the mark-v23 and he went to felucia to get his revenge.He landed at the camp and killed hundreds...his work was done, though he was wounded, scratched and otherwise basically dead, but then an old friend appeard na'uur ordo his friend that he grew up with came to help him he took him back in the mark-v23 but as they were leaving suddenly a fleat of sepratist ships jumped from hyper-space and immediently after that several republic cruiser's to!,thorun soon found out that he was in a full scale war zone he had two choices...A: give in and die to either side or B: fight his way out...he went with B the mark fought countless waves of republic and sepratist ships in an amazing desplay. When they could finally make the jump to hyper-space they went to the guild headquarters, soon after they came back and told all there vode (brothers) there story they vode were shocked after Alor found out they were both awarded Platinum medalions and both added to the HIGH commanders list (just below general). ''CHAPTER 3: The lost cargo'' its been a year since thorun joined the guild, he has fought many battles. Thorun was of the age 24 now and is wanted in 6 star system's now, he was on his way to a battle at carlac when suddenly his ship was shot down by a fusion cannon....This wasnt death watch it was somthing worse, hutts...golok the hutt the couzin of the mighty jabba was pulling him with a tracktor beam. Once there ship was inside a patrolist crew came and investigated the crash thorun, crix , na'uur and jate were knocked out. When they woke up they were in a prison cell...as it turn's out they were the next contestants for the trandoshan hunters, i guess golok was thinking of getting a good price for some mandalorian's. Thorun and the other's didnt know what to do exept for Jate, he was a master of escaping ship cell's, going as the pace of a snail the it gave Jate time to make an escape, he alway's knew that scum and smugglers casually stole the guard's tool's while they were asleep so he thought the best place to find an ex-prisoners stash to be behind a loose brick. he tryed every brick and couldnt find one but then when Crix smashed his fist against the wall in the other cell...bingo a small knife fell down from the brick, he handed it to Jate. While the guard was sleeping he picked the lock with the knife the ray-sheilded cell opened, he soon open the other's cell's they all stole the guards equiptment, two blasters, a rifle and a shotgun blaster they snuck out of the cell's assasinating anyone who came past. Eventually they made it to the escape pod's and made they escape...the pod however hadnt been used ever so its enery drive was lacking, they had to go to the closest planet possible...Tatooine. Once they left the pod they knew that they had a long jorney ahead...6 hours its been and its almost mid-night the tempratures were below 0 the only place they could see for shelter was an old cave, after entering the cave the only thing they could do was sleep so the all found a spot to sleep. In the morning they woke up...but somthing was wrong it was the same cave but..a crashed ship was there...it had the royal mando'a symbol on it...which ment...this ship was the lord mandalores ship!. mandalore was the king of mandalore...the planet was named after him and they soon were able to identify the ship...this ship was lost over 1000 year's ago during the mandalorian civil war they had to enter the ship they thought that there would be many lost treasures that belonged to the mandalorian's...they were so horribly mistaken it was filled with some...egg's million's of egg's soon they found skeleton's of dead true mandalorian's the bones had bite marks on them...this wasnt good then suddenly they saw somthing...thousnds of winged beast's somewhat of giant bats! they soon found that the cave was a hive of somesort of multiplying creature the others ran but Thorun said "no! come back and fight there is somthing here we just have to get to it!" Thorun blasted through the croud of beasts, Crix and Jate said "we have to leave, now!" ''Na'uur however didnt listen he fought the beasts as long as he could and then...just as na'uur was about to be struck in the face by the creature a gun blast shot the beast in the head then...thorun emerged sprinting shooting all the creatures he could see he shouted "''go!" they all sprinted out of the cave and jumped for cover, the beast's came out like a swarm of bee's, they were lucky the beast's hated sunlight, after sending a distress call which none of them thought would make it to general mirta's fleat they saw a mandalorian gunship drop down and picked them up. As they made it to the mothership of our fleat they were all tired and scratched then na'uur said "what did you grab back there anyway?"''Thorun replied ''"this..." he opened his hand to reveil a data card that would give the location of every evil di'kut and death watch base and the intell needed to destroy the powercore of any ship. ' ' As a child, thorun was deeply connected with his father, ther'tik ordo, his father was a kind father and watched over his son every step of the way. Because thorun's mother had died in child birth to him it was hard for his father to deal with the twin's la'stra ordo and thorun, they were joyful as children much like there mother, though when angry they could get very messy. Thorun's brother la'stra was different to the other kid's at the mandalorian training academy la'stra was able to tell if other kid's were making fun of him, later, ther'tik found out that la'stra was connected to the force and was taken away later then most jedi, at the age of 6. Thorun was then very lonley at his home with no company, his father thought this was wrong, so he then pulled thorun from the mandalorian training academy and moved him to a cadet school for future true mandalorian's. This was thorun's first step into becoming a true mandalorian, he quickly made friends such as his neighbor and his best friend from clan ordo, na'uur ordo- http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Nau%27ur_OrdoThorungrewmoreconfidentandmoresoldierlike , when he was 10 clan ordo was attacked by di'kut otherwise known as the original death watch. His father was over 18 so he had to go to war, after 2 year's of learining at the true mandalorian school he found out that his father had died in battle while saving jaster mereel's life from a fusion cannon...nothing was left but his fathers helmet...When thorun was twelve (which was the age to become a recruit) he left school with na'uur and headed back to the ordo clan, they had won the battle, but with many home's broken and people killed. They headed to the battle grounds where thorun found his fathers grave in the ash's with his fathers helmet on top of the grave, thorun was deeply depressed but filled with anger, he decided to hunt down the person who killed his father...the gunmen in that fusion cannon. Thorun was now 18 and was still on the hunt for the killer of his father, they soon were called to a meeting on an assult on a di'kut base na'uur and thorun went to the meeting area where they soon met there new true mandalorian battalion leader Mirta brokar. they had fifteen mandalorian gunship's filled with true mandalorian's, 2 of the gunships landed on the far side of the base where there wernt many guards while the other 13 landed at the front for a full on attack, Mirta,Thorun,Na'uur and a few other mandalorian's went inside to steal what they came for a data incription showing the location of 55 di'kut spies in the mist of the true mandalorian's. They escaped safly from the base with only 6 ships from the 15 that went, but on there way they were passing corusant when a jedi cruiser spotted them and must of though they were attacking the ship was under the command of master yoda and shot 3 ships down to corusant the others escaped, the 3 ships landed and 2 of them were badly damaged and the other destroyed. They only just could get open the door's of the gun ship to find a band of jedi waiting for them, under the command of jedi master dooku, they fought with many mandalorian (including aloquar ordo) the jedi and found them selves in republic prison, they soon escaped after cad bane broke out so many followed, the true mandalorian's that were there soon found out that di'kut had started to attack other planet's, they could only do one thing, they scattered across the galaxy and soon when thorun was 20 he got a transmission from his old friend aloquard ordo starting a new rising of mandalorian's, the Mandalorian Guild. Thorun's life outside the Mandalorian Guild Thorun was not just a commander in the mandalorian guild, he was a high ranked bounty hunter. His bounty class was a 5 star rating, his most dangerous bounty was on a trandoshan named lokessk, lokessk was the killer of the hutt golok jabba's couzin. Thorun was in team work many times with some of the most famous bounty's such as IG-88,Bossk,Embo, and the most famous bounty hunter Boba fett. Thorun's fame mianly cam from his stunning desplay which started his bounty buisness with the hutt's , he shot straight through a gorog with his jet pack. Thorun's busness is so far going nicely and has made a nice allience with bossk, Boba fett was considering it but he's a solo guy, there both friend's though. he is known for killing 13 jedi so if he wants a safe house from the republic...give him a safe house. Thorun Ordo's history and family tree. Thorun has many famous family member's but the most famous would have to be his great great great grandfather the all time famous clan leader of Ordo during the mandalorian war's Tegris Ordo. Tegris did not know his mother of father, so therefore he was the start of Thorun's family tree. ordo story here---http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tegris_Ordo Thorun's history also had many other form's of warrior's, for instance his uncle mro'tom ordo was to become a jedi as a child, and his brother crasher ordo became a jedi. here is Thorun's family tree: Tegris child\ren- mane ordo, tre'rd ordo. Tre'rd's child\ren- thus'torio ordo. Mane's child\ren- Mane was murdered before he could have kid's. Thus'torio's child\ren- ioo'tren ordo , tek'iin ordo. ioo'tren's child\ren- ther'tik ordo. tek'iin's child\ren - shraa ordo (the cloner that cloned na'uur to become a mandalorian). ther'tik's child\ren -Thorun ordo, Crasher ordo. shraa's child\ren- none he clone na'uur ordo. Thorun's child\ren-Titan ordo, Asha ordo Na'uur's children- none yet. Chapter 4: One way or another. Just after order 66 and after crix's death,Thorun was at crix's grave paying his respects to a lost vod, when suddenly a death watch soldier walked up to thorun, thorun pointed his blaster and the trooper said "please...im only here for the same reason you are" thorun gave the death watch trooper a strange face and said,"why do you want to see crix?" he said, the trooper replied, "because...at the battle of felucia he saved my father's life" thorun lowered his blaster. And then said "...he could save a death watch's life...but not his own" the trooper said "please, come with me" thorun said "me?! with a death watch trooper!?, no way i could get be-headed for being with you" the trooper gave thorun a confused and funny face and then thorun said "fine". They both went to carlac, the trooper said "stay with the ship".After a while thorun spotted a death watch patrol walking by, he has no choice but to run for it, after a while there was a snow storm brooing he had to find the nearest shelter, and old building. Thorun entered the building, "hello?" an old voice replied "get out!" thorun then said "i cant there's a bloody snow storm out side!" the old voice soon emerged, it was an old man with a burn mark on his face "who are you?" thorun replied "th-thorun ordo..." the man then had a shocked look on his face and then went into silence...he then said "...im....ther'tik ordo..." . Chapter 5: The truth... "what the hell!" Thorun said to his father, "why did you leave me" ...ther'tik replied "i thought you were dead , the school was burnt down" thorun gave his father a dirty look, ther'tik said, "whats wrong" thorun said "you....left me there...., why! are! YOU! HERE!. Ther'tik said"...after the fusion cannon shot me, i was unconcious, when i woke up there was nothing but ash and body's...dead one's, i had no choice but to find the nearest ship because death watch were everywhere, i soon found my self on carlac, i lived here for year's but then...they came...and i had to destroy my own home to blend in."Thorun then smiled "im...sorry...i just flip out" ther'tik replied "you get that from your mother" Thorun was shocked he said "that's what i needed to ask you!, before you...died, dissapeard, i dont know!, but tell me about mom" ther'tik said..."she...was a wonderful woman...loved many but when she was angry she could...destroy thing's...with her............mind." thorun said "the force?!" ther'tik replied "not just force power that she could use....she was zenolian...-http://clonewarsfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Zenolian- thorun said"...like ren..." ther'tik then said "thorun.. have you ever read someone's mind, or used your mind to crush somthing?" thorun said "....those were secret's to me, but i have done more, when crix died, i....went mad...i fliped out, i can bearly remember, but the thing i remember most was, the sound of clones being...decapitated" there was then a bang on the door , then a death watch squad busted in, thorun blasted them, then ther'tik said "this way!" they ran back to thorun's ship and a death watch trooper waiting there, the trooper said " the hell with death watch! im sick of being bossed around" they all went into the ship...exept for ther'tik he waited and thorun said "come on dad!" ther'tik then said...no...i must stay, and fight, for the rsame reason as before, not for justice, not for the the fight, but for the glory of mandalore's light!!!! ther'tik then fought countless waves of death watch, the trooper started the ship up and went to space, as ther'tik was carrying something as they were leaving, then...while they were just outside of carlac they saw the death watch base......de-rezz from a particle bomb that ther'tik activated...thorun was heart broken once more...but he learnt something...he was a mandalorian zenolian...the fearce hunter and the most powerful force controlable being 8 parasec's outside the galaxy. Chapter 6: Neimodia... After thorun had dicovered his heratige,he was going to see an old friend, ren ion, a master zenolian, he landed on zeno and was looking for zeno city, when zenolian troops stoped him, "who are you and what is your purpose" thorun replied "...ren...where is he" the troops lowered there weapon's and then said, "he was heading to neimodia last anyone saw him" thorun had a look on his face with no description...he slowly walked away from the zenolian's and went back to his ship "R9, set cource for neimodia...". Thorun approched neimodia and went into stealth pass seprastist ship's , as he landed he was greeted by neimodian's but the when they asked "what bring's you here?" and he said "ren ion" they gave him a angry face and then called super battle droid's, thorun killed them all with his blaster and shot several neimodian guard's, he grabbed the primeminister of neimodia by the throat, "Where is he!" the primeminister said in a eak voice, "at the arena -cough- the east arena..." thorun then said "thank you" and shot him in the head. Thorun ran and shot through wave after wave of droid's and neimodian guard's, he eventually made it to the arena where ren had defeated every beast...but a gorog...thorun was about to watch ren die, but he never gave up, just before the gorog could grab ren, he used his jet pack and shot straight through the heart of the gorog, ren was suprised, thorun then landed...with the dead gorog behind him...he then flew up to the watch tower that had the neimodian king, the king had to prototype elite commando droid's at his side, thorun front fliped over the droid, and grabbed it from behind, then used it to shoot the other droid, he then snapped the droid's head, and pointed his blaster at the king and said "...its over..." he shot the neimodian king in the head and took ren's saber's back "here" he said throwing the saber's to ren, ren then grabbed onto thorun and said "...fly" thorun used his jetpack to fly back to the ship with ren on his back, R9-77 started the ship up, he then flew to zeno back with ren, the zenolian government thanked him for his effort, ren then promised him that he would show him how to connect with his zeno self, and power's. Chapter 7: The commando savior Thorun was learning his Zenolian powers from ren, "can i have a break yet im hungry!" thorun mumbled "no you are far from ready, now feel the force running threw you can you feel it?" ren replied "i uhh....its...there but...gah! i cant even have a little break?!" ren then said "fine i will let you have a few days of", "thank you"thorun replied. Thorun then went back to his ship and said "R-9, take us to a nice planet with beach's and somewhat" R-9 then made a few beep's, "ok sure lets go to kashyyk R-9" R-9 then started up the ship, as soon as they arrived at kashyyk they were attacked by trandoshan's "what the hell is going on here!" thorun yelled, they then crashed a few click's outside the trando camp thorun ran as ar away from the trando camp as he could...R-9 fell "R-9!" thorun yelled, he rshed back to save him, but as soon as he turned around...a trandoshan was in his face "goodnight" the trando said just before he shot him with a stun blaster. Thorun was in that trandoshan camp for to week's before anything happend, he was in his cell when he heard countless gunfire, then saw a clone trooper...not just any clone though, it was the leader of delta squad, Boss, he then saw the rest of delta following boss, thorun said "hey! over here!" , scorch then looked over to thorun, "what the?...delta we got a prisoner over here!, he's not wookie!" Delta squad opened thorun's cell and said "what the hell are you doing here?" thorun replied "well to be honest i just wanted a sunny day at the beach" Boss then laughed "haha! come on mate lets get some leather!" thorun then grabed his gear, carbine and helmet, then he picked up a rotary cannon and said "lets roll". the commado's and thorun went through countless waves of trandoshan's then eventually they said, "thorun go there is a gunship waiting for you on the east side, sev go with him" , the rest of delta left, while sev and thorun went to the gunship. They both went to corusaunt where sev said to the republic authorities "take his wanted record off the charts, he's a god man" thorun then went to his ship with R-9 fully repaired they both went to the guild HQ and were welcomed by friend's, the guild was keen tto know where he was for 2 weeks but thorun said "its gonna be a secret guy's...forever". Chapter 8: Des'rat Fett After the rescue from Delta squad on Kashyyk, thorun was curious about those trandoshan's that kidknapped him. "Those were not normal trandoshan malitia", he thought to himsellf , he had a search on those trandoshan's logo, these trando's were part of a trandoshan army known as the "trandoshan brotherhood" thorun was tempted to see who who was the leader of this trandshan rebelion, he informed Boba bactapack , a general in the guild. Boba then planned a stealth assault on there base, bothan info has identified there base to be on onderon, 3 mandalorian stealth ships went to the east of the base, each ship held 10 men, hey went in with stealth armor and assasinated one by one, they soon found the entry to the inside of the base , they took off stealth mode on there armor and went on a full out attack, thorun noticed that there was a room with many guards outside of it they killed the guards and went inside, a man on a thrown then said "what the...how did they" then he looked at thorun's helmet and said,"kill them! kill them all" the trando's blasted the guild members "i have to go after the leader, we must know who he is" thorun said, elsa then replied "thorun we have to do it in groups, these trando's are blocking the way", the man was wearing a dark cloak with a hood, then suddenly to trando's fly up with there jetpack's then the man in the cloak did the same, "look!" nau'ur yelled "there heading to that ship" ,thorun,elsa, nau'ur and redspark went after them, they all attacked the trando's and the man, they killed the trando's guarding him and thorun tackled the man, the man was wearing mandalorian armor, fett clan armir infact, he then pulled out an orange lightsaber and attacked thorun, "you will die just like your mother did!" with his saber against thoruns neck "my mother died in child birth" thorun said, "or did she" the man said, "i killed your mother!!, i am des'rat fett, an exile of fett clan and i am planning my new army to"- an interuption from redspark "hey stop it! get em!" blasting des'rat, more trandoshan's then came, they all borded ships...with des'rat. In classification the mission was a failure but the guild learnt something today...they have a new enemie...and so did thorun....the trandoshan brotherhood. End of series one of thorun's life Series 2 begining. Chapter 1 S2: A big suprise. As a quiet evening went passed thorun was with his girl friend Sadie Ordo at there beloved home that the guild helped to build for thorun, this was the day that thorun was to propose to sadie, his love was shocked and gave a big yes.Its been 6 months since thorun and sadie got married, and living in there beloved home on mandalore they have a thriving life, Thorun was on his way back from a terrorist attack on fett clans town hall when sadie ran up to thorun and gave him a big hug "sadie?" he said, "thorun its a miricle!..." she replied, "what is?" ...sadie then said "thorun...im pregnant..." thorun gave sadie a happy grin on his face, "th...thats amazing" thorun said...it was only a few weeks! before the baby was born , it was twin's...a boy and a girl, the boys name was titan and the girls name asha. Thorun trained the boy in mandalorian ways and told him story's about thoruns missions and history of mandalore. Titan was 16 and thorun was 29 now and titan was working as a recruit in the mandalorian guild, sadie and asha were also that age but sadie was working with her mother at the guild bar as waitress's. Thorun decided to ask general boba if titan could go on a mission with ferrigo's son and daughter, boba agreed under one condition, aron watched over them. thorun agreed , titan and his friends went on a mission to steal a new mandalorian data code which holds a key to the mandalorian files. They succeded in there mission and returned unoticed, thorun was proud of his son and gave him his own blaster to keep, its called a GF-938 rifle, "its a good rifle son, trust me it can take out a target from over 30 metres away" thorun said, "thanks dad!" titan replied, titan also got his armor customized by bevvin, a good machanic in the guild, and also an elder.Thorun's son was a great hunter, much like his father. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Zenolians